


After The Bathtub Incident

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Game of Cards Challenge 35 Missing Moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Bathtub Incident

**Title:** After The Bathtub Incident  
**Fandom:** Merlin  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen   
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 217

“Merlin, where were you?” Arthur looked up at Merlin as he came in the room.

“I…. um.” Merlin swished up his face.

“I walked out from behind the screen and Guinevere was standing right there.” Arthur got up and walked over to Merlin. He put his finger in Merlin's face. “What do you say for yourself?”

“I got busy doing something for Gaius.” Merlin looked at Arthur's finger. “Did she scream?”

“No.” Arthur looked confused. “Why would she scream? I don’t think im that frightening.”

“Did she point and giggle?” Merlin grinned.

“No but it was chilly in here.” Arthur frowned. “It was very chilly. Merlin, it was very very chilly.”

“I wouldn't worry about it. Its not like she hasn't seen you naked before.” Merlin chuckled.

“What?!” Arthur froze.

“She nursed you when you were bitten by the Questing Beast. She was there when we took your clothes off to put you in the bed.” Merlin started to make the bed.

Arthur rubbed his hand over his face. “I don't think I’m ever going to be able to face her again.”

Merlin chuckled. “I think you'll manage just fine.”

“What did you say?” Arthur asked as he sat down.

:Nothing. I think I need to check for wormwood again.” Merlin carried the sheets out the door.


End file.
